


【凛杀】一夜

by rhonafu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19690747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhonafu/pseuds/rhonafu
Summary: 一次保镖过程中发生的意外





	【凛杀】一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是在当保镖相伴而行的那三年中，一次击退仇家时发生的小意外，两人已经发生过关系的前提，是pwp小车车  
> 

伸入穴口的手指已经增加到了三根，润滑的膏体早已因过高的体温而融化，顺着结实有力的双腿落到床榻之上，在因情欲而泛红的皮肤上留下一片黏腻色情的痕迹。紫发的杀手衣衫半褪，低垂着头，让人看不清脸上的神情，若不是躯体在轻微颤抖，看起来似与平日无异。

“真是辛苦了呢，无生。”这时床榻另一端传来了声音，略微拖长上扬的尾音在这个情景之下平添了几分情色。白发盗贼斜靠在床头，除了衣服有点褶皱以外，穿得严严实实整整齐齐，和对面的人形成了鲜明的对比。他一边观赏着眼前的美人美景，一边还颇为悠闲的吐出一口烟圈，“然而……还不够哦。”

杀无生闻言猛地抬起了头，似是想瞪视对方，又罕见的颇为有些犹豫，最终只是沉默着咬了咬唇，当真屈起微僵的手指，小心翼翼的又加入一根。然而哪怕已经扩张了不短的时间，当穴口满满当当的吞下四根手指时，杀无生还是泄出了一声闷哼，不由得俯下身低喘起来。一双修长有力的手及时拥住了他，迫使他扬起头，随后的喘息便消失在了唇齿之间。紫发杀手只觉得头脑愈发昏沉起来。

要说这场景是怎么发生的还得追溯到下午。

原本只是保镖生涯中一起寻常的遇袭。对方人数虽然不少，杀无生还是游刃有余的解决了绝大多数。要说有什么不同的话，就是当他把领头之人逼入绝境时，忆起了掠风窃尘平日的话语，最终只是卸了对方的四肢，而没有取其性命。

然而当他双剑回鞘，转身走向友人时，异变突生，那人竟是自绝经脉，不惜爆体而亡。随着飞溅的血肉的还有不知名的白色粉末直奔掠风窃尘而去。杀无生动作迅速的挡下了大部分，然而事发突然又偏偏赶上顺风，掠风窃尘还是受了影响，意识短暂的模糊了一下。当他回过神来，就对上了杀手焦急的红眸。

许是情绪外露令杀手有些不自在，他很快别开了眼神。掠风窃尘却悄然勾起了嘴角，他可没错过无生眼底一闪而过的那抹羞愧懊恼，哎呀，这不趁机敲一笔可不是他的性格啊。而眼下，这个计划也正如他所料一般的发展着，看青涩者放荡，远比想象中的更加诱人美好。

掠风窃尘一手按着杀无生的后脑加深了唇齿间的研磨，另一手不安分的向下探去，轻碾已经充血挺立的乳头，然后继续向下。碍事的衣衫早已褪去，他环住对方的手臂稍一用力，就把他带到身前，两片火热的肌肤猛地撞在一起，一股酥麻的感觉从尾椎直窜而上，脑中的最后一丝清明彻底不见。

而掠风窃尘到底是掠风窃尘，撩起火来之后手一松，舒舒服服的向后躺倒，双手交叠在脑后，一副任君作为的样子，哪怕欲望高涨，竟是一下也不再动，一双血红的眸子直勾勾的盯着杀无生。

许是因保护不当而产生的羞恼，许是单纯的情欲上头神志迷蒙，又许是因为已经被诱骗的连当着对方的面自行扩张这种事都做了出来，面皮本就不厚的杀无生有点破罐子破摔。他撑着床面分开双腿，蹭上前去，缓慢的、一点一点的把对方高涨的欲望往进吞。

掠风窃尘颇有兴味的看着，血红的眸子中荡漾着一丝不明的情绪。若是此时伸手握住无生的腰，猛地把他按下去，大概会听到非常令人愉悦的声音吧。然而还没等他有所动作，头脑突然有一瞬间的空白，他摆了摆头试图驱散这种令人失控的感觉，却感到下身猛地被一处熟悉的湿热箍紧，与之同时响起的是与方才预想之中别无二致的呻吟声。之前那种隐隐不对的感觉突然放大到了极限。他顺着两人的结合之处向上看去，竟在杀无生的腰间看到了一双不属于两人的手。骨节分明，十指修长，指甲修剪的十分精致，熟悉的竟像是他自己的一样。仿佛是印证他的想法，那双手的主人从杀无生的身后探出头来，颇为色情的舔弄了一下耳垂，看向掠风窃尘。

那是一张和他一模一样的脸。

饶是凛雪鸦见多识广也不由得愣了一下。眼前这个掠风窃尘可以触碰到杀无生并且施加外力，可见是实体，而他出现的突然，两人没有丝毫的察觉，这十有八九是和下午意外吸入的白色粉末有关了。呵，两个掠风窃尘，这倒是颇为有意思。他猜测另一个他也有着相似的想法，是以一时间两人只是相互打量，竟是谁也没有进一步的动作，直到紫发的杀手挣扎了起来。

方才杀无生被按着坐下去，正被柱头撞在最敏感的那点上，激的他差点当场泄出来。他呜咽了一声，整个身子都有些发软，大口喘了好几下才平复了气息，这才发现了屋内的第三个人。

“掠......”他下意识的唤这个名字，身体也小幅度的挣扎起来，而回应他的却是来自身前身后两个方向的同一个声音。

怎么会……有两个……掠？杀无生握住腰上那双手，努力的转头去看身后那人，却冷不防被一口咬在喉结上。命门被掌控，哪怕身处情事之中，杀手的脸也瞬间惨白，好在那恶劣的牙齿只停留了一会儿就放开了他，这时他才看清了身后的人。白发红眸，真真就是另一个掠风窃尘。

“无生看起来似乎很惊讶哦。”那人舔舔嘴角，露出了一个称得上有些凶猛的笑容。杀无生还从来没见过掠风窃尘这个表情，心底有些莫名的情绪，还没来得及想明白就被身下的人重重顶弄了一下。

“无生怎么见了他就忘了我了呀。”杀无生被顶的差点没坐稳，身下的掠风窃尘还摆出一副被心上人生生抛弃了的委屈表情，令他更加头痛不已。事到如今他也模糊的猜到应该是那粉末的问题，却一时不知该如何面对，被两个掠风窃尘围在中间让他感到十分不安。

相比之下凛雪鸦要淡定的多。永久性的分裂之术过于逆天，他游历这么多年从未听闻，是以他基本可以确定这分裂是暂时性的，恢复常态只是时间问题。既然如此，顺其自然即可，完全没必要为未来之事着急。

不过，看着另一个自己开始顺着杀无生的脖子啃咬，不知为什么他还是感到不爽，于是他也不甘示弱的撑起上半身。

姿势的变化让他的欲望进的更深了，杀无生咬住下唇都没挡住溢出的呻吟，刺激之下头向后仰去，却也正好把胸前朱果送到了凛雪鸦的唇边。窃贼当然不会拒绝送到眼前的机会，一口就把乳头含进嘴里，灵巧的舌尖配合着牙齿开始舔弄，直到把那一片都磨得湿漉漉亮晶晶，才放过这边打算转向另一边，哪知另一边早被一只手占领了，捻揉掐弄，竟是下手毫不怜惜，脆弱的乳头早已红肿，连带着胸口也红红白白一片，只一眼便可想见第二天会是怎样的光景。

两个掠风窃尘再次对视，嘴角相似的弧度像是挑衅，也似交锋，沉默之间竟是谁也不让，一边更柔一边更烈，誓要逼出怀中人更多的声音。本是床间艳事，却生生有了刀光剑影的意味。

哪怕已经有过数次床笫之欢，杀无生始终不习惯发出声音，第一次情到浓时无意发出的甜腻喘息让他简直不敢相信那是自己的声音，之后便总是咬紧下唇，不管掠风窃尘怎样挑逗，最多只是发出几声模糊的哼声，久而久之掠风窃尘虽觉得少了些兴味，却也不大在意了。

而这次实在是太过不同。起先杀无生还咬牙受着，但当第二个掠风窃尘强横的袭上前胸肆意玩弄时，他再也忍不住又痛又爽的低吼出声。他从不知道自己的胸前这么敏感，两边截然不同的对待让他仿佛身处冰火两重天，灼人的快意在血肉间奔腾游走，生生逼的他红了眼圈。他小声啜泣着，却怎么也躲不开两人的桎梏，而这无谓的挣扎反而加深了欲望和肠道的摩擦，极大的取悦了凛雪鸦。

“吼吼，是我大意了，竟忘记了照顾无生下边这张贪吃的嘴。”说着他暗示性的往上顶了顶，随即缓缓抽插了起来。一进一出如此的缓慢，以至于杀无生能清晰的感受到自己是怎样被一点一点的撑开，也能清晰的感受到退出时自己的身体又是怎样色情的缠着不放的。这个认知臊的他脸都红透了，而始作俑者还在煽风点火，荤话不断。

虽然杀无生不想承认，但已经知髓知味的身体并不满足于如此温柔缓慢的节奏，但让他主动说出快一点这种话又是杀了他也不可能说的。无奈之下，他只能一手稳住身体，一手去抚慰自己的前端。而身后被冷落许久的人不乐意了，迅速截住他的动作，把手带到另一处与体内那物别无二致的欲望之上。 猛然意识到手中握住的是什么，杀无生只觉得脸上更烫了，这才更为清晰的意识到这是两个掠风窃尘，而自己是在和两个掠风窃尘欢好。体内埋着一个，手中还握这一个，这般孟浪的场景杀无生真是想都不敢想，整个人都快要冒烟了，他下意识想收回手，却被不容置疑的力度按住，不得不缓慢的撸动了起来。

身后的掠风窃尘却还不满足，他把杀无生的臀瓣分的更开，把腰往前一送，竟是把前端探到了股缝之中，暗示性的蹭着那处。

杀无生不由得倒吸一口凉气，身后这个掠风窃尘让他觉得陌生的很。他和另一个，或者他熟悉的那个掠风窃尘除了面容几乎没有半点相似之处，欲念深重且直接，话不多却出手格外的粗暴，简直像是......像是......隐藏起来阴暗面！杀无生昏蒙的脑海里突然冒出来这么一个念头，惊的一下没控制住手中力度，身后人闷哼一声，一口狠狠地咬在方才已经被蹂躏的红肿不堪的乳头上，而这时凛雪鸦正好顶到了体内那处敏感点，双重刺激之下杀无生竟是直接尖叫着射了出来。眼前一片白芒，连脚趾都紧紧的蜷缩了起来。

然而还没等他平复呼吸，一根手指已经借着体液的润滑，以不可阻挡之势挤进了两人的结合之处。刚刚达到高潮之后的肠道本就紧缩，硬生生挤进来的手指让杀无生有一种要被撑坏了的感觉，腰一软就倒在掠风窃尘的身上。

“哎呀原来你打的竟是这么个主意。”凛雪鸦只觉得兴致更浓。他在床事上一向放的很开，更何况这次是和另一个自己，如此新奇的体验他才不想错过。

他安抚性的吻了吻杀无生的眼角，稍稍退出一点，一边抚慰杀无生身上的各处敏感点，在他身上留下一串细细绵绵的吻。眼神却略过放在床边的刚才用于润滑的膏体，示意另一人继续。

敏感的身躯很快又被欲望之火点燃，在油膏的作用下，第二指很快便能顺利进入，时不时还带出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。杀无生难耐着喘息着，放松身体，努力适应着新一轮的开拓。

身后的掠风窃尘毫不留情，反而是在身前掠风窃尘的反复提醒下才慢了一点。杀无生想到这个差异，莫名感觉有点委屈，干脆把脸埋到了掠风窃尘的颈窝里。

难得看到凶名在外的杀手这般神态，凛雪鸦觉得有些好笑，他揉了揉他的头毛，随即想起了什么，腾出一只手在褪下的衣物间摸索片刻，找到一枚精致的圆环，用手捂热了一点，趁着杀手还没来得及做出反应之际扣在了他半勃的欲望之上。

“掠，你，你这是做什么？”

“自然是为了无生好。”他扬起唇角，与紫发杀手视线交缠。

杀无生被这笑容惊的呆住。平日的掠风窃尘也经常把笑容挂在嘴边，但他能看出那笑意鲜少能达眼底。而眼前这个掠，笑的实在太温柔、太温柔了，冰雪消融，眸中流淌的情意似灼灼桃花，带着醉人的暖意，晃的他愈发头晕目眩。

下一秒，开拓的手指撤出，换上了昂扬的欲望，掐着劲瘦的腰狠狠一顶，一下整根没入。 过度刺激之下，杀无生竟是叫都没能叫出来。

那一瞬间他既感觉不到痛也感觉不到快感，只觉得全身的毛孔都张开了，轻微的气流浮过肌肤，炸的全身止不住的战栗起来。

“唔，放松，放松无生，你太紧张了。”

这是身前的掠风窃尘。过于紧窄的甬道箍的他也不好受，他强压着欲望吻上杀无生汗湿的额头，然后是眼睛，鼻子和嘴。杀无生双目都有些失焦，任由他吻着，津液从未闭合的唇角流了下来，却没有人在乎。 四只手在周身游走，像是要把这具身体的每一寸敏感点都开发到极致。灭顶的快感顺着尾椎一路席卷全身，若不是刚才被掠风窃尘扣住的圆环，杀无生觉得自己可能当时就能射出来。他大口的喘息着，无意识的抚着自己的小腹。杀手的身躯修长而富有爆发力，肌肉锻炼得当，而此时因为体内容纳着惊人的尺寸，小腹竟是被顶的微微凸起，手一放过去就能感受到那淫靡的形状。

杀无生根本不知道自己无意之间的举动有多的催人神智，掠风窃尘眼神一暗，连带着欲望又涨大了一圈。杀手发出了悲鸣，涨的难受，下身已经快要失去知觉，却无法挣脱来自前后的双重桎梏，只能哀哀的叫着掠，就像是他唯一会说的一句。生理泪水不断的滑落，委实是被欺负的狠了。

身前的掠风窃尘制止了身后掠风窃尘迫不及待想要冲刺的举动，不断悄声抚慰着他，吻掉杀手脸上的湿意。直到杀无生逐渐适应了过来，紧箍的甬道又有了放松的趋势，两个掠风窃尘这才终于有所动作。研磨，顶弄，进退，甚至连一个眼神都不需要，两人频率惊人的一致。同样硬热的欲望在甬道内相互摩擦，奇妙的感觉更是掀起惊涛骇浪般的热潮，连室内的空气仿佛都变得粘稠起来。没有人说话，只有沉重的喘息和肉体拍打的声音，三人在这欲望的浪潮中不断攀升。

“掠，掠......慢、慢一点......慢一点啊......”杀无生嗓子早就喊哑了，神智不再，仅存本能，欲望被圆环箍住，每次达要即将释放的极点又被抛回来，反复几次之后杀无生难受的哭了出来，眼泪一滴一滴的往下坠。大概......是要坏掉了吧......他不知道为什么自己居然还能笑出来。

“无生，再等等，和我们一起......”两个掠风窃尘的喘息声也越来越重，最后冲刺了几十次，两人紧紧的抵在杀无生体内的最深处一起释放了出来。圆环被解开的瞬间，杀无生立刻呜咽着射了出来，浑身痉挛着，达到了有生以来最极致的高潮。

像死亡一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个可看可不看的尾声
> 
> 杀无生之后躺了三天才休息过来，而凛雪鸦遗忘了这一夜，两人后来也就再也没有提到过这个事情，掠风窃尘对杀无生还像以前一样，一直到剑英会。杀无生受的伤太重了，不断地被梦魇中，这才想起来那已经遗忘了很久的一夜，原来当时阴暗面的凛雪鸦已经有所预兆，只是他没有注意到。
> 
> fin
> 
> 好了，我爽完跑路了


End file.
